Not Always Unwanted
by xasuim
Summary: A Curtis Cousin story with a little twist. Rosalie Curtis moves in with the Curtis brothers. The events in the book have not, nor will they happen in this story.
1. Prologue

I wrote this prologue before I even had an idea for the plot of the storey. I know the story is kind marysue, and is no one likes it I´ll stop. So please read, give it a chance, and tell me what you think, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don´t own The Outsiders or any of the characters in it´s story.

Alright, let´s begin,

PROLOGUE

The Worst Kind of Unwanted

I was an unwanted child. I know that, and for the most part accepted it too. Well, as much as can be expected.

I was the worst kind of unwanted pregnancy. Not an affair child, a one-night-stand child, or a teenaged mother child-though my mother was seventeen when she had me-no, I was the result of a rape.

My mother always resented me for the obvious reasons. I was a constant reminder of the one event that destroyed her life.

My mother, Carol Curtis, was kicked out of her house and family when they found out she was pregnant. No one believed her when she told them she was raped, the main reason being the mad who did it. Jim Randle was her brother's best friend and was already married with a baby boy. People thought it was all my mother's fault.

My mother had never been a very strong woman so, of course, she couldn't bear the weight of all that blame by herself. Instead she pushed it all on me. Which, in a way, I understood.

When my mother found herself without a home she ran away to New York. And being a broke, seventeen year-old mother, she did the only thing she thought she could do. She sold all she had left, except for me, her body.

I don't remember the specifics of my childhood very well. I do remember school, and liking it. I'd always like reading and learning new things, I remember when I would get home from school my mother would shove some food down my throat then lock in my room for the night, while she spent it entertaining the men that provided us with the money for food and clothes.

I'd always been a quite kid who appreciated my own space. I didn't like to be touched. I was never one to voice my opinions or feelings without being asked. Though I had been told by one friend that you could always tell how I was feeling through my eyes.

I look almost exactly like my mother. I have her, soft reddish-honey colored curls, her dimples when ever I smile, and her body. I'd always been slender, yet soft somehow, never very strong. The only thing I had that weren't my mother's were my emerald green eyes.

My eyes, or as I liked to call them, the only evidence left at the scene of a crime, a crime that left my mother miserable and cold, which, in turn, made me overly caring. That's how people would describe me, caring, compassionate, yet quite and shy. Something you didn't find often in fifteen year olds in Manhattan.

So, when I came home one afternoon from school, to find an empty house, with all my mother's things gone, it hurt me more than I let it show. Except, maybe, for those who bothered to look in to my eyes.

* * *

How was it? Please tell me. I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone´s willing please tell me.

Thank you,

xasuim


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don´t own The Outsiders or any of the characters in it´s story.

Alright, let´s begin,

CHAPTER ONE

A Place To Call Home

Rosalie Curtis was scared out of her mind. When her mother had left she had tried staying in the apartment they had shared for as long as possible, until someone found out she was there. Being a minor, Rosalie was brought to an adoption center, and, while she wished they would just leave her alone, she did what they said without complaining. She expected she would be thrust into a girls' home until she was eighteen, and then she could leave.

Yet, here she was, on a train on her way to meet her cousins in Tulsa Oklahoma. Mr. Banner, from the Ney York adoption Center told her that when they went to talk to her cousins they had agreed to take her in right away. There were three of them, all boys, but that was the extent of information she received on them. So, sitting on the train, on her way to Tulsa, with only a backpack of clothes, Rosalie waited anxiously for what was to come.

When the rain started to slow and the conductor announced the stop for Tulsa, Rosalie stood up, a bit shaky, and smoothed out her clothes. She had no idea how her cousins dressed, and hoped her casual jean skirt and sweater would be an okay first impression. She stepped off the train on to the platform and looked around. It was the first time she realised she had no clue who or what she was looking for. Just as she was going to go sit in a nearby bench to wait a voice behind her made her jump.

"Excuse me, you Rosalie Curtis?"

Rosalie turned slowly towards the voice and gave a start at its owner. A tall man, looking to be in his early twenties was staring down at her. He had dark drown hair and icy blue eyes, but that wasn't what made Rosalie take a step back. The man was huge, with intimidating muscles showing through his dirty white t-shirt. Rosalie had never been very comfortable around boys, with all the sleazy men around her apartment in New York. This was part of the reason she was so nervous to be in Tulsa living with her three male cousins.

"Yes" she answered shakily.

The man nodded, his eyes relaxed some.

"I'm Darry, your oldest cousin, I'm 21. It's nice to finally meet you."

Rosalie gave a small responding smile.

"Where are your bags?"

Rosalie hesitated before holding up her backpack,

"This is it, I don't own much."

Darry nodded again, before taking the bag and motioning for Rosalie to follow him.

He led her to an old beaten and rusty red pick-up. After Rosalie got in the truck and buckled up, Darry pulled away from the train station and Rosalie sighed.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Darry cleared his throat,

"Our house, our being me and my two younger brothers, is pretty small, but it's nice enough. You'll have your own room, but I expect that you will help around the house, chores and stuff. There are also a bunch of other boys, out friends that hang around so much they practically live there too, but they're nice enough."

Rosalie just listened to Darry talk while staring out the trucks window. She watched as the larger nice looking houses that frightened her at first slowly grow smaller and shabbier until Darry pulled up to a small yellow house with a swinging bench on the front porch.

Rosalie stepped out of the truck and followed Darry up the front steps and through the front door. The first things she noticed as she walked into the house was the noise and the smell. It was outrageously loud, with music blasting, a TV blaring, and she could here multiple curses that made her blush slightly. She could smell strongly the sour stench of stale beer, cigarette smoke, and burnt food.

She stood in the doorway, her timidness taking over as she took in the six new male faces in the cramped room. She almost forgot why she was there until she heard Darry holler for everyone to be quiet.

"What's up, Dar?" A boy with beautiful wheat colored hair and warm brown eyes asked. He was alarmingly handsome, and even though Rosalie thought he resembled Darry slightly, he didn't scare her at all.

"Who's the broad?" she heard a smooth cold voice ask. She spun her eyes to a tough blonde boy that looked about seventeen. He had a very Elvin looking face, and while it looked impassive his blue eyes were full of a raging fire that made Rosalie quickly look down, but not before she saw a corner of the boy's lip turn up in a slight smirk.

"She's real cute, where you find a doll like her?" A boy, which looked almost like a man with his long rusty sideburns and stocky build asked. Rosalie would have been more frightened if it weren't for his comical grin and Mickey Mouse shirt.

"The train station," Darry snapped back, "guys, this is Rosalie Curtis, mine, Soda's, and Pony's cousin from New York. Rosalie, this is the gang. My brothers, Sodapop and Pony boy," Sodapop turned out to the be movie star looking boy Rosalie thought looked like Darry and Ponyboy was a younger dreamy looking kid with hair a few shades darker than her own and gray-green eyes.

"That's Keith Matthews, better known as Two-bit," Darry continued pointing to the boy in the Mickey Mouse shirt who grinned wider when Darry said his name.

"That there is Johnny Cade," Johnny was a boy that looked about Ponyboy's age with greased black hair and big, lost looking black eyes. He looked to be just as shy as Rosalie, and that made her feel a little bit more at ease.

Next was the scary looking blonde, with blazing eyes,

"Dallas, or Dally Winston,"

Then Darry pointed to the last boy playing poker with Soda who looked to be about seventeen. He immediately caught Rosalie's attention. His hair was in complicated black swirls and he has a very standoffish look in his dark green eyes, but it wasn't the way he looked that made Rosalie look at him curiously, it was what Darry called him.

"And that is Steve Randle."

Randle, Rosalie thought, and then mentally shaking her head, she smiled shyly at the boys, giving a small wave.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

There was a short pause as the boys stared at her.

"You're the Curtis cousin," Two-bit broke the silence, as he slung an arm around her shoulders making Rosalie flinch slightly.

"Man, Soda, how'd you manage to get such a good looking relative? She's a doll."

"Shut it, Two-bit," Darry warned as Rosalie flushed.

"Come, sit," Sodapop suggested, pointing at a spot beside Ponyboy on the couch, noticing her discomfort, "Tell us about yourself."

Slowly Rosalie weaved her way through he tangle of furniture and limbs before settling herself beside Ponyboy, giving him a smile.

"Well, you already know my name, Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you'd like. I'll be sixteen in two weeks, and until today I lived in New York, that's about it."

"How exactly are you related to us?" Ponyboy asked from beside her.

Surprised, Rosalie stared at Ponyboy before answering,

"My mother, Carol Curtis was your father's younger sister. She- got pregnant with me at seventeen," she explained leaving out exactly how her mother got pregnant.

"Her parents, our grandparents kicked her out of the house, so she moved to New York, and had me."

The was a short pause before Pony asked,

"What happened to her?"

"Pony," Soda began.

"No it's fine," Rosalie insisted, "about two weeks ago I got home from school to find my mother and all her stuff gone. Two days later some guy from the state took me to a girls' home, and now here I am."

Silence followed Rosalie's explanation and she nervously looked down at her clenched hands in her lap.

"Well," Soda reassured, "don't' worry about it, we're your family now, and we ain't never going to leave you."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled.

"Don't mention it," Darry insisted, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Rosalie stood back up, more confident and followed Darry down the hall.

well, there's chapter one, finally, i hope you liked it. I'm still looking for a beta, and i promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter Two

Here you go guys, Chapter Two, sprry it took so long, i'll try to update sooner.

Hope you like it,

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Rosalie was the first to wake up. It was Sunday so she knew no one would be working and Darry had told her that the first one up was to cook breakfast. After getting dressed in black pedal pushers and a green blouse Rosalie walked to the tiny blue kitchen, her hair in a ponytail. Looking through the dirty white cupboards and refrigerator Rosalie decided on cooking french toast.

Rosalie loved cooking, but never had the chance to do so much in New York. She started humming as she took out the eggs and bread. She couldn't find any cinnamon, but that really didn't surprise her. She was going to ask Darry if she could cook more often, so that she could go to the store and buy spices and things. She didn't notice when Darry walked into he room.

'Mornin´, Rose,' His gruff voice startled her back into reality.

She jumped a bit before turning to face him.

'Good morning, Darry. I'm making French toast, I hope that's all right. She hadn't been here more then a day, and she had no idea what the boys liked to eat yet.

'Rose, the gang will eat just about anything. We usually just have chocolate cake for breakfast, so you're spoiling us,' Darry assured while sitting down at the small kitchen table with the morning newspaper.

Rosalie smiled before turning back to the stove, wondering if Darry was joking about the chocolate cake thing.

'Morning Sunshine,' Soda's enthusiastic voice greeted while strolling into the kitchen in nothing but jeans, 'what smells so good?'

'French toast,' Rosalie answered before placing a plate full on the table along with a bottle of maple syrup.

The morning went on like that, the gang coming into the kitchen, greeting each other and complementing Rosalie on the simple dish.

'Rosie, you want some chocolate milk or beer?' Two-bit's muffled voice asked from inside the refrigerator, where he had his head.

'Don't even think about giving her a beer, Two-bit,' Darry warned.

'What about chocolate milk?' Two bit asked.

'Oh,' Rosalie answered softly, 'no thanks, I'm allergic to chocolate.'

After she said this the house went silent.

'Man,' Johnny muttered.

'That sucks,' Ponyboy finished.

'How you live with that?' Sodapop asked, 'I can't function without my daily dose of chocolate.'

'Well,' Rosalie explained, a slight smirk on her face, 'The only time I've ever had it my throat swelled up, so I don't even remember if I like it or not.'

Soda just shook his head.

'We going to play football, or what'' Rosalie heard Dally's smooth voice demand.

Rosalie would never admit it to anyone, but there was definitely something about Dallas Winston that gave her chills. She just couldn't figure out if they were good or bad.

'Yeah, I guess we should get on that,' Darry answered,' you know how to play football, Rose?'

'No, well I understand the game; I had one friend in NY who was on the football team at school, he taught me all the rules and stuff. He tried to teach me how to play, but I was never any good. 'Rosalie admitted, shyly.

'Well, will you look at that,' Two-bit grinned, 'I think that's the most she's said at once since she's been here.

Rosalie could feel her face grow hot.

'How about you play with us for a bit and we'll see just how bad or not you really are?' Sodapop suggested, after Darry elbowed Two-bit in the ribs.

'I guess,' Rosalie agreed, 'but I really am no good.'

'Then it's settled, let's go,' After Darry's announcement, they all headed out the front door.

Rosalie was almost out the door when she noticed Ponyboy wasn't following.

'Pony,' she asked, 'you coming?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah,' Ponyboy mumbled, 'I just got to do the dishes first.'

'Oh, I'll help you,' Rosalie offered and Ponyboy just shrugged. As Ponyboy washed and Rosalie dried the morning dishes they shared a comfortable silence. Rosalie liked Ponyboy. He didn't feel the need to fill up time with unnecessary conversations. He only talked when he had something to say.

'Hey, Ponyboy?' She asked the boy.

'Hmm?'

'Steve's last name, its Randle, right?'

'yeah.'

'What's his parent's names?'

Ponyboy looked at Rosalie questioningly for a second before answering.

'His Dad's name is Jim. I don't know what his Mom's name is, she left when Steve was real young, why?'

But Rosalie wasn't listening to Ponyboy's question. All she could think about was the name Ponyboy had given her.

'Rose, you look a little pale, are you okay?' Ponyboy questioned, concerned.

'Huh?' Rosalie was snapped out of her daze be Ponyboy's question.

'Oh, I'm fine, we done here? We should probably head to the game. The gang is most likely wondering where we are.' Then without waiting for a reply, Rosalie placed the dish rag she was holding onto the counter and headed out the front door, a very confused Ponyboy following after.

* * *

After three games, which proved Rosalie to be just as horrible as she had claimed to be, the gang decided to call it quits.

'Let's go home,' Darry tiredly suggested.

'Hey,' Two-bit said, 'I'm going to head over to the Dingo to grab something to eat, anyone else want to come?'

'Soda and I got dates in an hour,' Steve replied, 'We have to go get ready, maybe tomorrow.'

Darry just shook his head.

'I'm heading over to Buck's' was all Dallas offered.

'Me and Johnny will come, alright Darry?' Ponyboy asked while looking at his oldest brother.

'Yeah all right,' Darry allowed, 'Just don't stay out to late, you've got school in the morning.' Ponyboy nodded.

'How about you Rosie, you want to come?' Two-bit asked.

'Okay,' Rosalie agreed, 'Oh, is that all right for me to go, Darry?'

'Yeah, but you stick with Two-bit, you hear? I don't want you wondering off. There's too much stuff that could happen to a nice girl like you in this town,' Darry ordered.

'Yeah,' Sodapop added,' especially a cute one like you.'

Rosalie blushed and nodded.

'All right then, let's head out,' Two-bit started walking, the three younger greasers following. Rosalie was too wrapped up in her thoughts of her conversation with Ponyboy earlier that day to pay much attention to the walk to the Dingo, but she did notice when they were inside.

It was loud, Hank William's music blasted from a juke box in the corner, Rosalie could hear the sound of pool balls cracking against each other, clinking silverware, and he buzz of many conversations going at once. It was slightly smoky and smelled of greasy food and beer. The people in it were almost all dressed the same. The girls in too tight skits and shirts, their faces caked with makeup and the boys in jeans and jean jackets, all with their hair greased back.

Two-bit lead the group over to an open booth where they all slid in. He ordered everyone hamburgers, fries, and cokes, after asking what they all wanted. Once the waitress left with their orders Ponyboy asked,

'So, how you liking Tulsa, Rosalie?' All three boys looked as the shy girl, waiting for her answer.

'The town itself is all right, it's kind of small, but I like it. I'm really glad I came, I'm happy to be able to stay with you and you brothers, Pony,' Rosalie answered honestly,' and the rest of the gang.'

'Well shoot, baby, we're all happy to have you here,' Two-bit grinned, while putting a hand on her shoulder across the table, making her flinch slightly, but it went unnoticed.

Just then four boys walked up to the table. They were all dressed in jean jackets with their hair greased back, and with tough looks about them, especially the one in front. This boy had a long scar running down the side of his face and was the first to talk.

'Hey Mathews, boys,' His rough voice greeted, and then he stared at Rosalie for a bit before continuing.

'And who do we have here? Sure is a nice looking broad you greasers picked up. What's your name, sweetheart?'

Rosalie could smell the alcohol on his breath, and found herself slightly trembling, as he was only about a foot away from her, trapping her into the booth.

Slowly Rosalie brought her face up to look into the man's icy blue eyes.

'Rosalie,' she answered, staring the boy in the eye, 'what's yours?' Rosalie was stunned at her bravery as she held his gaze.

'Tim Shepherd, how bout you come with me and my boys and we show you a good time?' Tim leered at her.

'Now, Timmy,' Two-bit interrupted, earning a swift glare from Tim,' you would not want to be showing, Rosie here, and sort of time.'

'And why is that?' Tim challenged, not stepping back.

'This is Rosalie Curtis, the Curtis's cousin. She just moved to town, and is staying with Ponyboy here and his brothers.' Two-bit more formally introduced, a slight smirk on his face.

'Is she now?' Tim's voice hadn't changed at all, but Rosalie was surprised to see him lean slightly away form her.

'Well, then, I reckon I'll be seeing you boy's around then, Rosalie,' Tim winked at her before leading the small group of boys away.

'He is exactly the kind of boy Darry was worried about you meeting, coming to the Dingo with us tonight,' Two-bit explained once they were gone,' He's all kinds of trouble.'

Rosalie nodded before asking,

'Why'd he leave? Not that I'm not glad that he did, he just seemed the type who always do what they want.'

'Normally he is, but nobody likes to mess with the Curtis's, especially Darry,' Two-bit explained.

'Why?' Rosalie asked, puzzled.

'Have you seen my brother?' Ponyboy asked her, incredulously.

'Oh, well, I guess he is pretty big,' Rosalie answered, realising that Tim was actually afraid of Darry. She smiled slightly before remembering something Tim had said.

'What's a greaser, Tim called you guys greasers?'

Two-bit laughed before answering,

'Baby, everyone in here is a greaser. We're the East side trash, the poor hoods that are otherwise known as southern disgraces. The Socs, or Socials are the rich, highlight of society, west side trash. Who spend all their free time having beer bashes, spending they're Daddy's money, and jumping greasers. Those no good,' He went on to call the Socs every name under the sun, making Rosalie blush red.

'Well lookie here boys, Rosie you sure can blush,' Two-bit laughed which only made Rosalie's face darken causing the other two boys to laugh too.

'We ought to be heading home,' Ponyboy said after everyone calmed down, 'it's 7:30 and Darry will kill us if we're not home by 8.'

Everyone agreed before getting up from the booth and heading out.

As they were walking home, Rosalie was thinking about school. The next day was to be her first day in Tusla, and she was really nervous. She was just about to as the boys something when she heard Two-bit curse.

'Whatever you do Rosie, you stay behind me,' before going on mumbling curses, his normally smiling face, dark.

'What's going on?' Roslie whispered to Johnny.

'Socs' was all he offered, and Rosalie noticed him grow pale as a nice blue mustang stopped on the street before them and five boys dressed in madras jackets with Beatles haircuts walk slowly up to them.

'Well look what we've got here, boys,' the boy in the front said, a grin on his face, 'a couple of greaser trash.' The other Socs laughed, too loudly, making Rosalie realise they were all drunk.

She was scared stiff when the leadrer's wandering gaze landed on her and his smile widened.

'What's a doll like you doing with a bunch of greasey loosers?' He asked while stumbling over to Rosalie's trembling frame, casuing her three friends to move closer to her.

'If you know what's good for you, you all will leave her, and us alone,' Two-bit's now cold voice warned. Rosalie was shocked by it's vhemence. The Soc just laughed.

'What do you think boys?' He slurred, ' you all want to have some fun?' Then, without waiting for a reply he lunged as Rosalie, his friends quickly following after.

Rosalie could feel herself being pushed back as Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit blocked the Soc's path.

And then the fight began. It was going so fast that Rosalie could barely follow. She know though the Socs out numbered her friends, they did have the advantage of the Soc's drunkenness slowing them down. She stayed off to the side, trying to follow the fight when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind.

She screamed loudly, before whoever had her clamped a ring covered hand over her mouth and muttered harshly,

'Shut up or i'll will you.'

It was then she notioced the knife he had pressed asgainst her stomach. Too scared to think, Roslie screamed again and struggled to get away, causing the Soc to swing her round and punch her across the face. She stumbled and just as she was going to fall the Soc gabbed ahold of her hand and yanked casuing a jolt of pain to rip through her wrist. The Soc stumbled back, when she landed on him, but didn't fall.

He started feeling her up, kissing her, slobbering all over her neck and face, and just as his hands stated groping at her chest he was yanked back, away from her. Roslaie looked up through her tears and saw Dallas slugging the drunken boy over and over until he was uncouncious on the ground, where he then proceeded to kick him in the ribs.

Rosalie was shocked to see him there and jumped, giving a small yelp, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Relax,' She heared Ponyboy's soft voice soothe, 'you all right? Come on let's head hom.' He then proceeded to grab her hurt wrist causing Rosalie to cry out again. A suprised Ponyoby asked,

'What's wrong?'

'My wrist,' Ponyoby looked down at Rosalie's now swollen wrist and gasped softly before dropping it like ii had burned him.

'Sorry, come on, we neeed to head home,' He turned around and started to walk in the direction of his house.

Still in shock, Rosalie looked behind her and saw a slightly beat up looking Johnny and Two-bit, and even though it was too dark to tell the extent of the damage in the lack of light, she felt relieved they were okay.

Rosalie looked pass them ans saw Dallas still standing over the Soc who had hurt her, his hands clenched at his sides, glaring down at the uncouncious boy. He looked up and locked eyes briefly with Rosalie before turning swiftly around and stalking off. Roslaie was stunned by the blistering fury that had burned in Dally's blue eyes.

Shaking her head, Rosalie turned back around and followed Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-bit back to the house.

* * *

Well, there it is, i hoped you liked it. Please tell me how you liked it, and fi you found anything wrong with it. 


	4. Chapter Three

See, I told you I would try to update sooner, you all are lucky i had some extra time.

Nothing real exciting happens in this chapter, but ti is important to the story.

Enjoy,

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Rosalie was so wrapped up in Dally's expression that when she first heard Darry, it scared her more than it should have.

'Pony, do you know what time it is? It's 8:30! You have school tomorrow, Kiddo, what were you-' But then his yelling stopped and Rosalie looked up at him.

They were standing in the family room, Pony the farthest in, Rosalie just behind him, hidden from Darry's view, with Johnny and Two-bit still standing in the door way. Darry was standing just in front of his chair, looking as if he had just jumped up, with a shocked look on his face. Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch, playing poker, once again, both looking at Rosalie and the boys with wide eyes.

For the first time Rosalie thought of how she most look. She could feel her right eye swelling and small scrapes on her face from where the Soc had punched her with his ring covered hand. Her wrist hurt and her hair was all mused and the top three buttons on her blouse were ripped making her remember again what exactly the Soc had been trying to do before Dallas had pulled him off.

The boys didn't look much better. Pony had a split lip and a large bruise on his left cheek. Johnny had a small gash on his forehead and the way he was standing made Rosalie expect cracked ribs. Two-bit looked the best, with only his busted knuckles and a small bruise on his cheek. None of them were real hurt, but it was obvious to the three other boys in the room that something had occurred.

'What happened?' Darry asked, walking up to this baby brother, checking him over.

'Got jumped,' Two-bit supplied.

'The Socs?' Sodapop asked now standing up and walking over as well.

'yeah.'

Steve cursed.

'I'm fine Darry,' Ponyboy reassured his older brother, trying to get him to stop fussing over him.

'You should be checking over Rose, she got it the worst.'

At this Darry stopped what he was doing to Ponyboy and looked behind him to a still slightly trembling Rosalie.

'I'm okay,' Rosalie tried o tell Darry and Soda who both had worried looks in their eyes.

Soda just lead her to the couch and made her sit down, followed by Pony and Johnny. Two-bit insisted he was just fine.

Darry went to the bathroom to get some bandages.

'Tell us what happened,' Soda insisted as Darry walked back into the room and went right up to Rosalie.

'Well, we started walking back from the Dingo at about 7:30 when a mustang full of Socs stopped us. At first they were just looking for a fight, they were all soused. Then the leader saw Rosalie and he tried talking her into going with them, but, of course, she refused and that's when they pounced. We tried to fight them off, but they out numbered us. As we were fighting one of them went after Rosalie, and let me tell you he didn't just have want a fight,' after this was said Steve cursed again and Rosalie could feel herself blush, as they all looked over at her.

'He slugged her a bit when she struggled and was all over her, we were real lucky Dal came when he did,' Two-bit continued.

'Dal?' Darry questioned.

'Yeah, he pulled the Soc off of Rose and beat him unconscious. He went off the cool down. I'm sure he'll be back later tonight or tomorrow,' Two-bit explained.

Darry nodded before looking at Rosalie with worried eyes.

'You're all right? He didn't do anything?'

'I'm all right, all he did was kiss me some,' Rosalie assured, though she was a little more shook up than that. She felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than a hot shower. She could still feel the Soc's hands on her and her wrist was still throbbing.

'Look at her wrist Dar,' Ponyboy said, as if he was reading her mind,' It doesn't look right.'

Surprised Darry pushed up Rosalie's blouse sleeve and everyone gasped. Her left wrist was three times its normal size and was an ugly purple and yellow colour.

'Man, that might be broken,' Steve said.

Gently, so as to not hurt her more, Darry felt around Rosalie's wrist. She hissed when he hit an overly sensitive spot and he let go.

'I don't think it'd broken,' Darry declared, 'Just badly sprained. We'll wrap it up and put some ice on it. If it doesn't look better in a couple of days we'll go get it checked out.' Then he proceeded to wrap it up.

'You sure you're okay?' a worried Soda asked her. Rosalie just nodded. She could feel herself shaking, and when Soda gave her a sceptical look she sighed,

'This has happened before, it's really no big deal,' She had thought this would stop their questions, bit it only brought more.

'What do you mean?' Ponyboy asked. All the boys where looking at her intently, waiting. Sighing again Rosalie explained,

'I told you that my mother was kicked out when she got pregnant. She was seventeen and ran away to New York. She didn't have any money and did the only thing she thought she could. She sold all she had left.'

Rosalie stopped and waited to see if they understood what she meant. When they all stared at her blankly, still waiting for her to continue, she added,

'Her body, she was a whore, a tramp, a prostitute, what ever you want to call it,' She heard the quick intake of breath from some of the boys as they heard this.

'But how does that have anything to do with this not being the first time this has happened?' asked Ponyboy.

'Well, the men would always come to the house at night; my mom would usually just lock me in my room, but, sometimes she'd forget or they would come over when she wasn't home and I'd have to let them in. And let me tell you, they were not gentlemen. A lot of times they would come over drunk or impatient and I was always there, young and helpless. None of them ever really did anything, I'd manage to run away or my Mom would come home in time, but they did try. That's why I always flinch when you guys touch me, or freeze up around most boys. It's nothing personal; just I've never had a guy in my life that I could trust. Men were always horny pigs that were necessary in my life to provide food and clothes. I've always been uncomfortable around them, but as much as it has happened, it doesn't affect me as much as it seems it should,' Rosalie stopped there, her voice had slowly gown quieter until she was whispering. She was met with a steely silence as what she said sunk in.

'Well, you don't have to worry anymore,' Darry assured.

'Yeah,' Soda agreed,' we wont let anything or anyone hurt you.'

'You can trust us,' Ponyboy almost pleaded.

Rosalie smiled, 'I know, thank you all so much, you don't know what you all means to me.'

'We feel the same way about you, doll,' Two-bit countered, a kind grin on his face.

'Well, it's late, and you've been through a lot, not to mention you guys have school tomorrow, so Pony, Rosie, bed time,' Darry ordered. Rosalie could hear Pony complaining under his breath about bossy older brothers making him go to bed too early and making a big deal of nothing as she thankfully said goodnight to everyone and headed to her room to sleep. A sleep she was sure was going to be filled of assaulting Socs and a certain tough greaser.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you all liked it. Sorry it was so short. 

Please tell me what you all think.

Thanks,

Xasuim


	5. Chapter Four

I'm SOOOOO sorry that it has taken me son long to update.

I promise that I'll try to be better. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When Rosalie woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed was that practically every one of her muscles were aching. Turning her stiff neck, she looked out her window and saw that it was still pretty dark outside. She sighed and swiveled her eyes to focus on the clock on her bedside table.

5:17

Groaning, Rosalie used all her strength to roll on to her stomach, trying to fall back asleep.

What felt like at least an hour later Rosalie looked back up to her clock only to groan when she realized it had only been 20 minutes. She slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. She looked around the room lazily, deciding what she was going to do now that she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep. She stretched and whimpered in objection to her protesting muscles. She remembered the shower she had wanted to take the night before but had been too exhausted to take and decided that now would be the perfect time to take it. She huffed before getting out of bed and heading out into the quiet hallway, towards the bathroom.

Rosalie took a long time in the shower, carefully soaping, scrubbing, and rinsing every part of her body that the Soc had touched. This took longer than it should as she couldn't move her left hand very well with out a surge of pain going through it. The hot, methodic beating of the water on her sore muscles felt heavenly and she didn't want to get out. Finally, when she convinced herself that she had been in the shower long enough, she shut off the water and dried off. She got dressed in an outfit she hoped to be suitable for the first day of school and then preceded to towel dry her long, elbow length hair, before heading out o the kitchen. Being the first one up again, it was her job to cook breakfast.

Just as Rosalie was preparing to remove a frying pan full of scrambled eggs from the stove, Darry walked into the kitchen, fresh from a shower.

"Good morning, Rosie. How are you feeling?"

While placing a plate of eggs on the table in front of Darry, she replied,

"Toast will be ready in a second. And I'm fine, a little sore, but nothing too bad. Thanks for asking."

"You can stay home from school today, if you want. You can start tomorrow," Darry offered.

Rosalie shook her head, "No, I'll go, I'm really alright. I'll take an aspirin and be as good as new."

It looked to Rosalie as though Darry was going to argue so she turned quickly back around to finish fixing the toast as a half-awake Ponyboy stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well, look who's finally up," Rosalie teased, "you want some eggs, Pony?"

His only answer was a quiet grunt before he ungracefully plopped down in a chair at the table. Taking that for confirmation, Rosalie filed him up a plate. About two minutes later the front door banged open and in walked Two-bit and Steve. They were talking very loudly, shoving each other when they came into the kitchen just as Rosalie was bringing another plate to the table. Two-bit got shoved right into her. Rosalie stumbled back, dropping the plate to the floor before falling over. She cried out when she tried to break her fall with her left hand. The room was silent for a second before Darry started yelling at an ashamed Steve and Two-bit, though Rosalie could see the amused smirks starting to play out across their faces.

Sodapop walked into the room and saw Rosalie sitting on the floor surrounded by broken porcelain and scrambled eggs, a bewildered look on her face, and cracked up,

"You okay, Rose?"

Rosalie looked dazedly up at Soda, cringing a little, she slowly nodded her head, "yes, I'm okay."

She took Soda's offered hand and stood back up before bending back down again to start picking up the spoiled dish.

"Hey, Rosie, don't worry about that," Darry commanded, gently, "let Steve and Two-bit do it."

Rosalie nodded before heading over to the stove to fix Soda a plate. She ended up fixing two more when Dallas and Johnny walked in a few minutes later.

When Rosalie noticed Dally she couldn't help but stare at him for a little bit. She was just now remembering his help the night before, the outraged fire that had burned in his eyes. She never got the chance to thank him for saving her.

"Hey Dal, where'd you go last night?" Sodapop asked through a mouth stuffed with eggs and grape jelly.

"I spent the night at Bucks," was his short reply.

Soda shrugged when he didn't offer up anymore information. Darry stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Soda, Steve, let's go. We're going to be late if we don't get going."

Shoveling the last of their breakfast into their mouths, Soda and Steve followed Darry to the front door, mumbling good-byes to the gang.

"Good luck at school, Rosie," Darry hollered over his shoulder before he pushed the other two boys out the door. A few minutes later Ponyboy asked Two-bit if he was going to school. Two-bit said that he wasn't but he'd go ahead and drive the three younger greasers there anyway.

* * *

By lunch, Rosalie was exhausted. She kept getting weird looks from both the Socs and the greasers. Ponyboy said it was because she was a Curtis, so obviously she was a greaser, but she just didn't look like one. At first she felt self conscious in her pleated skirt and blouse, but after awhile she got used to all the looks.

At lunch Rosalie walked into the lunchroom and heard someone call her name,

"Hey, Rosalie Curtis!"

She turned her head and came face to face with a beautiful, yet slightly sluttish, looking young girl. Her clothing was too short and too tight and her face was cake in makeup. Rosalie stayed quiet, waiting for this girl to talk first.

"I saw you looking for a place to sit and I thought I'd tell you that only Socs and middle-classers sit inside," She paused for a second, giving Rosalie a quick once-over, "though you could definitely pass as a middle-classer. My name's Angela Shepherd" She grabbed Rosalie's hand and started dragging her away.

"Come on, you can eat with me."

Angela lead Rosalie to a pair of double doors which opened to the parking lot of the school, blabbing gossip the whole way about people Rosalie had never heard of.

Rosalie realized the girl was Tim's little sister, by her last name, and was trying to think of a way tell her that she had to eat with Ponyboy and Johnny with out being rude.

"Hey, Angel? I'm sorry, but I have to eat with Pony, I told him I would."

She thought the girl might get offended, but to her relief Angela just nodded,

"yeah, I figured. Well, that's OK; I'll catch you later then."

Angela was about to turn around when she spoke again, "Oh, hey, you want to come to my house this Friday? It's not a school night so Darry will probably let you come. I'm having a small get together, tell me tomorrow if you can, okay? Great! I'll talk to you later," She pecked Rosalie on the cheek before walking away.

Rosalie stood, dazed; she hadn't known that anyone could talk that fast. Shaking her head and looking around she spotted Johnny and Ponyboy leaning up against an old, beat-up car, talking with another greaser boy she did not know. She picked up her backpack, which she had dropped while talking to Angela, and headed over.

As she approached she saw Ponyboy look up, he was about to greet her when the other boy beat him to it, "Hey baby, you lost? This is greaser territory. Though, if you want to come with me and get a little greased up, that's fine by me," sneered the boy with curly, dark brown hair.

Rosalie just stared at him, slightly disgusted before Pony spoke up,

"Hey, Curly, this is Rosalie, my cousin. She just moved in with me, Soda, and Darry. Rosie, this is Curly Shepherd, Tim's brother."

"And, Angela's brother," Rosalie added giving a small nod to the now shocked greaser.

"This is your cousin? She don't look like a greaser, she is a looker though, you sure you don't want to some with me?" Curly asked Rosalie.

Rosalie just shook her head.

"Sorry, Curly," Pony answered for her, "we're heading to the DX, to get something to eat.

That said He, Johnny, and Rosalie walked off towards the gas station.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter Four, sorry it was kind of short and anticlimactic, I'll try and add more real soon. Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so that should give me some free time. Oh, and I just want to apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors in my previous chapters, I need to do a more thorough job of proof-reading my chapters.

Let me know what you think!

Thank you,

Xasuim


	6. Chapter Five

I'm SOOOOO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I really should have just put this story on hiatus or something. I'm a failure as an author, I know.. *sigh*. Well anyway, sorry it's short but here's an update finally.

Chapter Five

Rosalie was excited to go to the DX. She hadn't yet been to the half car shop-half gas station that Soda and Steve worked at. With everything that had happened with the Socs and thinking about when was the next time she could talk to Dally and thank him, Rosalie had completely forgotten about Steve and his father.

She was hoping, as they walked into the DX store five minutes later, that she might get to talk to Steve alone. She wanted to get to know the boy who might be her half-brother a little better.

"Hey Pone, Johnny, Rosie," Rosalie heard Soda greet from his spot behind the cash register.

There was a small group of girls at the counter flirting with a grinning Soda, while giving snide glares at Rosalie. Rosalie blinked, wondering what she had done to deserve the wrath of the girls before returning Soda's greeting.

She was looking around the store wondering where Steve was, when she heard Soda call to her, "Hey Rosie! You want something to eat or drink?"

"A coke would be nice," She answered softly, as she headed over to the counter where Soda pulled a Coke out of the refrigerator behind him and handed it to her. There were sill about half a dozen girls standing around, each glaring daggers at Rosalie.

"I haven't any money," Rosalie said more to herself than to Soda.

"Don't worry about it," Soda shrugged. "You sure you don't want a hotdog or chips or something? Darry said he was going to be working late, so dinner won't be for awhile."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess I'll have some chips then."

"I'll pay you back when we go home later," Rosalie insisted as Soda handed her a bag of potato chips from behind the counter.

"Nah, I said don't worry about it," Soda assured her.

"Then I'll cook dinner tonight, it's your turn, right?"

Soda grinned. "Well then, if you insist."

Rosalie smiled and nodded before opening her bag of chips. After a few seconds, Rosalie became aware again of the gaggle of girls around her, whispering and giggling to each other. Self consciously, Rosalie tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and felt a small blush start to creep up her neck.

It was then that Soda noticed the hateful looks that Rosalie was receiving from his fan girls. Trying to fight a laugh, Soda said, "Hey girls, have I introduced you all to Rosalie yet?" After receiving only blank looks Soda continued.

"I haven't? Well, this is Rosalie Curtis, my _cousin_. She just moved in with me and Pony," Soda emphasized the word cousin while gesturing to himself and little brother.

"Rosie, these are some friends of mine."

All the girls huffed and looked a little offended when Soda called them all just his friends, before turning and giving Rosalie small nods. Even though the glares had left their faces, none of the girls returned the sentiment when Rosalie sent them all a shy smile.

Sighing, she turned to Soda and asked,

"Where's Steve? I wanted to talk to him."

Before Soda could answer one of the girls answered snidely, "Steve already has a girlfriend and plus even he didn't he wouldn't want anything to do with you."

Rosalie blinked at the girl's remark, taken aback.

"I just wanted to talk to him," she tried to explain.

"Yeah right," another one of the girls sneered. She looked Rosalie up and down before continuing.

"Despite the way you dress, you aren't any better than any of us. You're nothing but a whore, and I think you should just leave Tulsa and go back to your perfect little life wherever it is you came from."

Rosalie stood stunned, and could feel embarrassed and hurt tears coming to her eyes and quickly ducked her head so no one would see them. She was shocked when Soda started talking.

"Hey, that's enough. I think that all you girls need to shut your mouth."

Rosalie had never seen Soda mad before and was a little frightened by the look he was giving the girls.

"Rose can talk to me when ever she feels the need to."

Rosalie's head snapped up and looked over to Steve who was standing in the doorway leading to the garage. She was stunned at what he said but grateful and gave him a small smile in thanks.

Steve nodded at her before addressing the shocked girls again.

"I believe Soda asked you all to leave."

The girls looked at each other indignantly before sticking their noses in the air and parading out of the store.

The store was filled with silence for a short while after until Soda spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that Rose, sometimes those girls just don't know when to quit."

"yeah," Sighed softly.

"Anyway," Steve added, "did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi was all," Rosalie explained.

"Okay, well I need to get back to work on this engine."

"Would you mind some company?" Rosalie asked.

Steve shrugged than shook his head.

Rosalie smiled and followed him out to the garage.


	7. Chapter Six

"Sorry about those girls Rose, they're all just jealous"

All though Soda and Steve had continued to assure her that she shouldn't listen to those girls, she didn't understand why they would ever be jealous of her.

They were in the garage now, and Rosalie made sure the door was closed once they had entered.

Steve walked over to a gray chevy pick-up, the latest car he was fixing up, and leaned against it.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at Rosalie, smiling, waiting.

Rosalie had though Steve a cold boy, who rarely showed his emotions, but right now he was proving her wrong.

She was nervous, unsure how he would take what she was about to tell him.

With a deep breath she started, "Steve," he nodded, "I have something I'd like to tell you."

She paused, gauging this expression, but only saw open curiosity for what she had to say, so she continued.

"I'm not sure about any of this, and I needed to tell someone."

She saw Steve's brow furrow slightly, but besides that he didn't move.

Rosalie sighed, "Okay, my Mom was seventeen when she got pregnant. She tried to tell her parents that she wasn't sleeping around, but they didn't believe her and kicked her on to the streets. You see, my mom was raped. No one would listen when she told them, because of who she claimed did it. You see, it was her brother's best friend who was already married with a baby son."

Rosalie stopped here for a second, taking a deep breath and taking in Steve's expression. He looked confused, but nodded for her to continue.

"I had never known, or cared really, who my father is. As far as I was concerned he ruined my mother's like, but the night before my mother left she told me a name."

Rosalie paused.

"I guess that should have been a sign that something was going on, she had never been willing to give information about him before."

She was quiet for a minute before quickly shaking her head and continuing, "Anyway, I didn't really think about it because I though that it would be nearly impossible to find hi, even if I had wanted to. However, I came here and I met this boy and he has the same last name as my supposed father's. It made me wonder, but I didn't really look into it, because surely there are many people with the same last name. But then I asked Pony and he gave me this boy's father's first name, and Steve it's the exact same name that my mother gave me."

During her rant, Rosalie had begun to talk faster and faster, and took a break to take a deep breath.

She closed her eyes before continuing, "I can't be sure, but when I look into the eyes of this boy, I realize how similar they are to mine and I wonder."

At that she opened her green eyes, to stare directly into Steve's matching ones. She stayed quiet to see how he would react.

She watched Steve stare into her eyes before they slowly widened.

"Rosie, this boy you're talking about, what's his name?" Steve asked quietly.

"What's his father's name?"

Rosalie took a deep breath before answering, "Randle, Steve and Jim Randle."

Steve sucked in a hard breath before blowing it back out again.

"Huh," was all he said.

There was a silence that lasted a couple of minutes, before Rose couldn't stand it anymore.

"This doesn't mean anything," she almost pleaded, "I might be completely wrong."

"No," Steve answered quietly, "I think you might be right. My Dad and Soda's Dad were best friends, that's how I meet the Curtis's. Plus, when my Dad gets drunk he rambles on about the mistake he made that made my Mom leave him, and I'm thinking that what he did to your Mom may have been the mistake."

He paused for a second.

"Also, how many Jim Randles can there be in Tulsa?"

Rosalie wanted Steve to be wrong, though part of her wanted him to be right as well.

"I look exactly like my Mom, Rosalie started softly, "Hair, nose, dimples, everything. The only thing that isn't hers are my green eyes."

"Your eyes," Steve continued, "that look a lot like mine, and exactly like my Dad's."

He paused, "Well, I guess our Dad."

"Huh," Rosalie repeated Steve's earlier remark.

"Yeah," Steve responded. "I'd bring you to meet my, uh, our Dad, but since my Mom left, he drinks a lot and when he drinks you really don't want to be around him."

He stopped then, a little pink blooming on his cheeks.

"But, I'd be happy to be your older brother, if you want me to be that is," he offered.

"I don't think I'd want to meet him even if he wasn't a drunk," Rosalie admitted, "It's just, I've always lived with out him, and I'll always hold a pretty strong grudge against him."

Steve nodded in understanding.

"However, I would be really happy to be your younger sister," she finished with a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

She walked slowly up to Steve then, and surprised him with a hug, which after his shock wore off, he retuned.

Just then, they were interrupted by Ponyboy, "Hey Rosie, we got to head-" he broke off when he saw the hugging pair.

"Uh, we got to go back to school now," he finished, the tops of his ears flaming red.

The pair abruptly broke apart.

"This isn't what it looks like, Pony," Steve started, a smile on his face.

"It's a long story," Rosalie continued, "We're explain it to everyone tonight, after school. Now, we should head to school before we're late." She made to move towards him before stopping. He turned back to Steve and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Steve," she said.

He nodded back at her before she turned, and dragged a blushing Pony out of the garage.


End file.
